


Beck and Call

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [18]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D has strep throat and Murdoc needs him singing again as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beck and Call

2D is being guided up the steps from his underwater room. He is tired from the soreness in his throat that kept him awake the night before and does not want to deal with the older man who leads him up the steps now.

Soon the singer finds himself lying in Murdoc's king-sized bed and being tucked in by the man who has been keeping him captive.

"What are y-" the blue haired man begins to rasp out, only to be cut off by Murdoc.

"Don't talk, 2D," he says with narrowed eyes, "If you need anything, just write it down." He then pulls a white board and a dry erase marker from the nightstand, setting them on the bed beside the sick man.

2D takes the writing utensils quickly, preparing to scribble something quickly on the board. By the time he is finished writing, he looks up to see that Murdoc is gone.

It is a few minutes later when Murdoc returns with a porcelain mug in his hands, containing warm tea with honey and milk in it. "You only get to be sick for three days," he tells the other bitterly, "If you aren't better by the time Snoop Dogg gets here on Monday, then I'm going to beat the hell out of you, get it? You aren't any use to me if you can't sing."

2D nods his head quickly in understanding, holding out the white board with bold words scribbled on it, reading: "Can I go home now?"

Murdoc frowns slightly at the board and takes it in his hand, lifting it closer to read it before tossing it over his shoulder dismissively.

"Anyway, I've got lozenges and water right here for you," he says, gesturing to the nightstand where the aforementioned supplies lay, "If you need something and I'm not here, you're going to ring this bell." He dings the bell as a demonstration for good measure. "And don't just start doing it for no reason!" he adds on quickly, "I'm not going to be running all over the place for you."

The singer cannot help but think that this is a bit much, but nonetheless he relaxes back against the comfortable bed, sipping his tea and enjoying the treatment while he can.

**Author's Note:**

> CAW CAW.  
> any more requests?


End file.
